Welcome to Etro University
by Silver Painted Destiny
Summary: Welcome to Etro University. Where the students have unique abilities, and are trained to become assassins for the Tenebrean Government. When a new student comes in, it turns the Class President's life upside down.  Stella/Noctis


**Etro University  
****  
Author Note: This fic would most likely be a Stella and Noctis fic, however I am not sure if it would be romance or simply friendship. The headmaster "Cid" is based off the old man in the trailer (and somewhat of the Final Fantasy VIII character), but his name would probably be changed once his name is released. I will most likely add more of the characters from the Trailer in, but only when their names are released. This fic is also inspired by the series Gauken Alice.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

**Summary: Welcome to Etro University. Where the students have unique abilities, and are trained to become assassins for the Tenebrean Government. When a new student comes in, it turns the Class President's life upside down. **

"I heard we are going to get a new student today," one of the females says in a loud whisper to the group surrounding her desk.

She has a feeling the next words that pop out of her mouth or one of her friend's mouth is "I hope it is a hot and sexy guy" or something along those lines.

Sure enough a dark brunette haired woman whispers in a semi loud whisper, "Do you think it will be a guy."

Soon enough conversation broke into how they imagined the mystery new student is going to be like. Whether if he has dark haired, or light, his attitude, even the abilities he may have.

What type of class he might be in. Weapons, magic, summons, and if their ability doesn't fall into those categories they are usually classified as Special Abilities Class.

A class that it rare, and she has only had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting ten of them during her time at the university. Most of the people who are considered in the Special Abilities Class usually have abilities like telekinesis, invisibility, and mind reading.

Powerful, and she supposes at one time she would have been considered in the Special Abilities class considering her ability sort of combines all three classes together.

Until Headmaster Cid realized that about a quarter of the students have the ability to summon different weapons out of thin air, but she is the only one in her class that has the ability to summon multiple weapons. Even though she has heard rumors that a couple of others mostly graduates from the academy has the same ability.

"You already saw our new transfer student didn't you Stella," Selena says sitting down in front of her but twisting her body so she was facing her.

Her lips curl into a slight smirk, "See of course not. The principal only told me that our class is going to have a new student, and expects me to show him around, the rules of the academy."

Selena slightly stares at her doubtfully for a minute, "Must be hard to be the class president from time to time."

Stella shrugs, "Showing people around is the easy part."

"I suppose you're right," Selena says after a moment, and twist her body in the right direction as their homeroom teacher walks in through the door. Sky blue locks pulled in a ponytail and dress in a royal blue blazer with a matching skirt that matches her piercing blue eyes.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Shivan says announcing her presence to the class, causing several people to turn around to face the teacher.

"Good Morning Professor Shivan," the class utters together.

"As some of you may have heard we have a new student today," Mrs. Shivan continues indicating the new student should walk in.

A dark haired boy walks in, dress in the standard Etro university uniform, a black blazer jacket with Etro's University logo over the breast pocket, over a white button up shirt, and a pair of black slacks. Truthfully the pants are the only thing that separates that a man's uniform and a woman's uniform. She supposes he was attractive, with his dark spiky hair, and deep sapphire blue eyes. She could already hear soft mummers from her female classmates. Stuff like "he is so hot," and "do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Even though, he is an attractive she can't deny the fact their class is full of attractive males, each of them attractive in their own sense, however most of them were probably already dating.

"Class this is Noctis Caelum," Mrs. Shivian announces breaking the soft chatter that filled the room again. "You can sit in the seat…"

A dark haired male wearing a pair of glasses raises his hand, "Mrs. Shivian what class is Noctis in?"

Mrs. Shivian takes a moment to gaze to study the dark haired male standing beside her. "He will be in the weapons class. I'm sure you will learn more about is abilities as the year goes on." The classes immediately silences at Mrs. Shivians implied statement that she will no longer discuss this subject and would like to begin class. "As I was saying before you can have a seat next to Stella Fleuret, she will also be your partner, but Stella can explain that you later."

Mrs. Shivian silently refers to the empty seat next to her with her hand, and Noctis immediately takes that as his cue to sit down next her. Her lips curl into a slight bright smile when her sapphire blue eyes met his, and in return he hesitantly almost shyly returns it.

She silently supposes introductions will have to wait, because the moment Noctis Caelum sat in his seat next to her Mrs. Shivian instantly started class on her session about the History of Tenebrae. She silently glances at Noctis from the corner of her eye vaguely noticing he was actually paying attention to Mrs. Shivian's lecture.

_Welcome to Etro University, Noctis. _


End file.
